Kingdom Heart Birth by Sleep with a Twist
by GAT3K33P3R94
Summary: not good with summaries i just write the story when it comes to my head so plz read and tell me how i'm doing
1. Chapter 1: A parents love for her child

**Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep With A Twist **

**discalmer: i dont own kingdom hearts bbs or its characters only the storyline and some of the characters i made up and would like to say sorry for any spelling mistakes within this story or any others, I am trying to do my best XD**

**chapter 1: A parents love for her child.**

**Zoey povs ( Ven's mum)**

**15 years and 6 months ago **

**Leaving a child is the hardest thing that a parent can do even if it's for a few hours but what would you do if you was a keyblade master having to leave your six months old baby to save the worlds from complete darkness and know that there might be a chance that you never see your baby again. I know what i would choose if i had a chance but i don't , i never had a choice ever since i became a keybearer, i had to leave my baby Ventus. I hate the thought of leaving him, i hate this stupid war and i hate the fact that i may never see my baby grow up into the good person i know he will be. **

**Here i sat in my son's nursery watching him as his cute little snores escaped from him, reminding me of his father before he let his heart fill with darkness and tried to use Ventus's powers to make the x-blade which could destroy any world within a few seconds. We was lucky that he didn't get Ventus, I already lost my true love to the darkness i refuse to lose my son, even if i have to destroy all the darkness by killing myself. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Ventus small whimpers as he started to wake up. As i picked him up into my arms, his whimpers stopped. Sometimes i wondered how i got so lucky to have a gorgouse son who slept through the nights even for his age its quite rare for a baby to do that.**

**I stared at my son, unlike my long scarlett hair and bluey-green eyes, Ventus looked so like his father with his blonde spikey hair that couldn't stay flat even if you spent hours trying too (i should know my sister has tried) and his sea blue eyes that you could lose yourself in. i walked over to the rocking chair on the other side of the room and sat down while rocking my beautiful baby boy, i felt tears run down my cheek then i realised it was me crying, crying because i may never see my baby after these next few days.**

**There was a sudden knock on the door, making me jump but it did'nt wake up ventus who fell a sleep after ten minutes of being rocked to sleep thank goodnss. The door open and there stood my six year old nephew Terra and my best friends daughter Aqua with large smiles on there face. "Hi aunty Zowee" Terra said as he rushed over to me and ventus while dragging Aqua by her hand with him, all i could do was smile at my nephew attempt at saying my name. Terra was always in the nursery keeping Ventus or Ven (as people called him) company. I know that Terra would look out for Ventus when he's older. " Hello Terra,Hello Aqua, what you been doing today?" i asked as i smiled knowing them two was up to something because Terra and Aqua was so much like their mums when we was young , they even look like the mothers. Terra had light brown hair up to his shoulders just like my sister Ruby and Aqua has her mothers blue hair and blues eyes which would make you think tht you stepped back in time when Maria was young. **

**"Nothing aunty Zowee just wanted to see Ven before bedtime" whispered Aqua who always classed me as her aunty, she was the one who wanted to stay out of trouble and work hard to be a keyblade master but i hope one day she will change her mind, this isn't a life i would choose for anyone. "okay then sweetie but be quiet Ven has just got back to sleep" i whispered to the two six year olds as they reached out to hold Vens tiny hands.**

**"Bedtime kids" called Ruby and Maria, which was so loud i thought Ventus would wake up but was surprise when he just snuggled closer to me. Terra and Aqua quickly gave me and Ven a quick goodnight kiss before running out the room to their mums, half hour i put Ventus back in his crib and stared lovingly at my only son. i don't know how long i stood there staring until Ruby and Maria came through the nursery doors. "Hi Zoey, you ready for tomorrow" My sister asked with sadness in her voice, she going to miss Terra as much as i'm going to miss Ventus. All of us felt like we was abandoning our children even if it was so they could have a future where they may never have to face the darkness. **

**"Yeah i just wish i didn't have to leave him but i know i have to save the world for his future." i sadly whispered, trying to keep the tears from falling. We walked out so not to wake up Ven who was snoring lightly, we walked into my room as i had to finish packing potions and Hi-potions. After i finished packing for the big war tomorrow i went to bed.**

_The next day during the war._

**"Zoey, get out of here now there's not alot we can do" shouted Maria running with Ruby to a save place where we could use our hoverboards before things could get worse. I quickly finished fighting the enermy and ran towards where Maria and Ruby was waiting for me, just as i got towards them, I was knocked of my board and on to the warm dusty floor.**


	2. battle with my ex love

**Hi guys I started this chapter after the first one as I was going to continue the first chapter but decided to split it to make this chapter so enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own kh bbs or its characters only the plot to this story and some of the characters that I made up So on with the story.**

**Chapter 2: Battle with my ex love.**

**Zoey pov:**

**As I turned there stood my ex love and father of my son, standing in a battle position with a dark grin on his face which told me that he wasn't here for a social call. He wasn't always evil, he once was a sweet, honest, and caring guy when i met him and even more when I was pregnant with Ventus.**

**Hell he was looking forward to being a dad and being able to look after us as a keyblade master but that all changed when I was 8 months along and given the rank as keyblade master while master told Luka that he would never be a keyblade master because of the darkness in his heart, that was day he left with the promise of revenage towards master and those who went against him. **

**"Well, well look who we have here, if it isn't masters favourite and the mother of my child, I wonder how our darling son will live without his mummy. Lets see shall we" Luka said as he pulled out a keyblade that I never seen before. It looked like a long purple and red bat wing coming out of the handle and to be honest I was scared but I had to be strong not just for me but for my son.**

**"YOU WON'T WIN LUKA, THIS ENDS NOW AND I WON'T BE THE ONE TO LOSE" I shouted back drawing out my ultimate blade the silent flower. It was a beautiful blade cover flowers with a large flower at the bottom of the blade, it also belonged to my mother when she was a keyblade master. **

**Luka charged towards me, I readied myself by bringing myself into defensive stance just as he brought his blade down to collide with mine. After twenty minutes of fighting I knew there might be a possibility that I could lose, I could tell that he was alot stronger then he was a few months back and I knew there was only one way to win this battle and that was to seal us all here forever and I had to do it even if it meant that I never see my baby grow up because I knew I'm doing this so he could be safe from evil like his father. **

**As if my sister and best friend read my mind, they started drawing the symbols of sealing into the ground. I quickly thrown Luka off with afew fire spells and ran to where my sister was placing the last symbol onto the dry, dusty earth. **

**We all got into out position and started saying the enchantments as quickly as possible. As we all said the last line of the enchantment my last thoughts were "goodbye my darling baby boy, I wish I could be there to see grow into the strong man I know you will be." The last thing I saw was Luka screaming in rage and fury and then everything went black.**

**...**

**Hey guys sorry if this chapter was'nt any good. I had a mega writer block and try to make this exciting as possible soo be nice when you review, I wasn't that great at english. **

**Next chapter will in Vens pov and will be a better chapter.**

**jamesxXxlily over and out.**


End file.
